Rapper's Rare Revenge
Rapper decides to teach Rare a lesson by scaring her, this should be fun for him. Characters *Rapper *Rare *Red *Blue *Lord Tourettes *Broseph Transcript (Rapper just finished off killing a gang of Street Members.) Rapper: (licks the blood) Oh yeah, the taste of blood just never gets old. Rare: (Pushes Rapper to the side) Move it poor peasant! Rapper: (grabs a knife and grabs Rare's neck) You are going to regret you never did that you poor old bitch! Rare: Yuck! Guards! (Her four bodyguards push Rapper to the ground and away from Rare) You have no idea who I am, now leave. (Gives Rapper the hand) Rapper: (gets up angrily and walks away) Stupid bitch. (Rapper gets into his house.) Rapper: Well, maybe I can enjoy some 'me' time. (plays his video games on Xcube5000) (Suddenly his power goes out) Rapper: What the fuck?! (bangs on his TV) TURN ON YOU STUPID TECH! (Rapper looks out the window and sees all the power in the city being used at Rare's mansion in the hills for a party) Rapper: (pissed off) THAT STUPID BITCH EVEN RUINS MY QUIET TIME! (storms off to her Mansion) (Cuts to Rare's mansion where music is playing loud and crowds of people are surrounded inside and outside) Rare: (To Random person) And that's where I said, "Na na, you can't get none of this." and then I gave him the hand. (Rapper pushes through everybody) Rapper: HEY! YOU! What's the big fucking idea of ruining my power?! Rare: (To Rapper) Your power? This is for my party, and I don't think I invited you, so why don't you leave, before my guards do it for you. (Gives Rapper the hand) (Rapper stabs Rare's hand) Rapper: The only hand you'll ever be giving, IS THE ONE GOING RIGHT DOWN YOUR THROAT! Rare: YOU FUCKING PEASANT! GUARDS! (The four bodyguards pick up Rapper and throw him off the cliff on top of Rare's mansion) Rapper: (gets up with a red face) That is it... As of tomorrow, that bitch is going to regret that SHE WAS NEVER BORN!!! (backs away into the shadows) (THE NEXT DAY) (Rare is drinking coffee at a coffee shop) Rare: (Sighs) Black, just the way I like it. (Continues to drink it) (Rare then hears an explosion, she sees her Mansion completely wrecked) Rare: (Shocked) Was that my mansion!? (Rare rushes in and finds blood and killed people all over her Mansion, including her four bodyguards) Rare: (Angry) Who did this!? (Looks around as she storms out of her mansion) (Suddenly, her mansion turns dark, when her lights come back on, bloody words are written all over her mansion including 'Your not safe.' and 'you can't run.') Rare: (Fake Laughs) Is this some kind of sick joke? (Rapper lands behind her, but when she turns around, he's gone) Rare: This is stupid, I'll just call up a clean up crew. (Pulls out her cellphone) (Rare is about to call and suddenly she falls on the ground) Rare: Hey! Who pushed me!? Deep Voice: Nobody can help you now... Rare: This really isn't funny. (Starts to crawl to the door) (The doors slam shut, revealing bloody words 'You Can't Run from Me.') Rare: (Worried) From what? (The Mansion turns dark as Rare sees red eyes in the dark.) Rare: Alright, enough games! Expose yourself!! Deep Voice: Games? Alright, let's play my favorite... Hide and Seek... Rare: (Confused) What do you mean? You want to look for you or something? Deep Voice: You can't find me... I'll find you... (voice fades as it echoes) (Rare gets up and can't see anything) Rare: This is bullshit! (The Light suddenly comes on for a split second, revealing Rapper with a demonic smile before everything goes dark again) Rare: Okay then, you can play this game, but I know nothing will actually happen to me. (Rare suddenly gets her legs stabbed by a sword.) Rare: (Falls to the ground again) Ow! That hurt! (Zombies suddenly come inside the Mansion) Rare: (Crawls herself away from them) This is a fucking dream! Deep Voice: Dream? (Suddenly, Rapper comes in front of Rare with a chainsaw mask) Rapper: (turns on a chainsaw) THEN WAKE UP!!! (Rare screams in fear) Rare: (Scared) Don't hurt me! (Tries to crawl away from Rapper) Rapper: Then give me back what I deserve! Rare: What? Rapper: DO IT NOW!!! (approaches Rare with a chainsaw) Rare: What is it!? Rapper: Everything that orange man had that you took... And you will promise NOT TO PUSH HIM AROUND! Rare: What does he want? Rapper: The power you stole from him! And you will promise not to push him around AGAIN! (points his chainsaw at Rare) Or else... Rare: (Scared) Please, don't hurt me. (Covers her face, where Rapper grabs her right hand and smells it) Rapper: (sigh of relief) Now I like the smell of blood when I see it. (starts licking Rare's hand) Rare: Gross, that's my hand. (Becomes suspicious) Wait a minute, why would you be so interested with the cut on my hand? Rapper: Because... (takes off his mask) I GOT YOU! (laughs) Alright people! (claps) That's a wrap! (All the dead people on the floor are actually Rapper's friends pretending to be dead.) Red: Great plan dude! Lord Tourettes: Splendid! It's always nice to give someone a taste of their own SHIT! Broseph: It worked, but hey, I still grow to women. Rare: I knew it! Why would you do that!? Rapper: (leans closer to her) Nobody can mess with Rapper, bitch. Red: Yeah! You took his power! Blue: Doesn't sound very generous for a celeb. Red: And that's lame. Rare: Does it look like I care? Now get out of my house NOW! Rapper: Hmm, (grabs out a cookie) I wonder who would be coming after this? ONLY if you promise never to push me or take anything I have AGAIN! Or I WILL attract Fifi here to annoy you... Rare: (Sighs) Fine! Rapper: Good. (leaves with the others) Rare: I swear, that won't be the last time he gets in my way. The End Category:Episodes